Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 003
Escape! Nitro Warrior VS Goyou Guardian is the third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on April 16 on TV Tokyo. Determined to duel Jack Atlus, Yusei plans to get into Neo Domino by traveling through the pepeline connecting Neo Domino and Staellite in the 3 minutes the rubbish stops flowing during maintenance. But he is interrupted by Ushio who imposes a Riding Duel with the intention to "Crush him to pieces". Episode Summary Yusei's friends all see him off before he proceeds to the heart of Neo Domino City, in pursuit of Jack Atlus. Before leaving Rally hands him the card "Oneshot Booster", which is Rally's favorite card. Rally says to use it to bust through the pipeline. Yusei says that he'll make sure to return it. Rally calls after him telling him to do his best as he speeds down the abandoned subway. As Yusei exits the sudway, the Securities detect his D-Wheel and alert Ushio. Ushio gets on his D-Wheel in races in the direction of Yusei, vowing to crush him to bits. Meanwhile, Nerve, Taka, Blitz and Rally dash to a rooftop, where Blitz opens a laptop, which they can use to see Yusei. Ushio catches up to Yusei just before Yusei smashes through a gate and ramps over the next. Ushio orders the gate be opened for him. After forwarding into just a short distance betwen himself and Yusei, Ushio activates the card "Speed World", forcing Yusei's to also activate starting a Riding Duel as they head into the pipeline connecting the center of Neo Domino and Satellite. Ushio uses his "Gate Blocker" to block Yusei, slowing him down. Yusei tries to break through Ushio's barriers by destroying "Gate Blocker", but Ushio piles on two more. They continue to duel before Ushio realizes that Yusei is trying to through the maintenance hatch in the short time he's given. The hatch is about to close causing the rubbish to start flowing. Yusei advises Ushio to quit to avoid the rush of trash. Ushio accuses Yusei of trying to get him to leave to avoid losing. Yusei wins the duel and the hatch that allows the trash to flow opens. Yusei dodges the trash that come crashing towards him and escapes through the maintenance hatch, while the rubbish engulfs Ushio and pushes him back though the pipeline. Yusei friends can no longer see him on the laptop and wonder if he made it out okay. They then notice his D-Wheel is moving along a road, leaving them relieved knowing that he made it. Yusei drives through Neo Domino until he spots Jack, who laughs and says "It's been a while Yusei". Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Tetsu Ushio Ushio activates "Speed World" forcing Yusei's to also activate. Ushio Summons "Gate Blocker" in Defense Position (DEF 2000) and Sets a card. Yusei doesn't gain a Speed Counter due to the effect of "Gate Blocker". Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" whose effect doubles its ATK (ATK 1800). He Special Summons "Oneshot Booster" using its own effect. Yusei attacks "Gate Blocker" with "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 3800 Life Points). "Gate Blocker" is destroyed due to "Oneshot Booster's" effect. Ushio activates his Trap Card, "Broken Blocker" to Special Summon 2 more "Gate Blockers". Yusei Sets 2 cards. Ushio Summons "Gorogor" (ATK 1350). "Gorogor" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 3350). Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" (ATK 1300) and activates his Set "Angel Lift" to revive "Speed Warrior". He uses his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Gorogor" (Ushio 3050). Ushio Summons "Jutte Knight" (ATK 900). He uses it and 1 of his "Gate Blockers" to Synchro Summon "Goyou Guardian" (ATK 2800). "Goyou Guardian" attacks "Junk Warrior" (Yusei 2850). Ushio uses its effect to gain control of "Junk Warrior" in Defense Position. Ushio activates "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" selecting "Goyou Guardian" (Yusei 1450). Yusei activates "Slip Stream", after 1 of those, putting 5 Speed Counters on his "Speed World", (It is not is not revealed that Yusei played this card until later.) Ushio actiuvates another "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" ("Montage Dragon" and "Assault Gun Dog" are seen in his hand.) (Yusei 50). Yusei Summons "Nitro Synchron" (ATK 300) and activates "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer" to take control of "Junk Warrior". He uses his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (ATK 2800). "Nitro Warrior" attacks "Goyou Guardian" and gains 1000 ATK with its effect (ATK 3800). "Goyou Guardian" is destroyed (Ushio 2050). Yusei uses "Nitro Warrior's" effect to switch "Gate Blocker" to Attack Position (ATK 100). "Nitro Warrior" attacks "Gate Blocker" (Ushio 0) Yusei wins.